Better Than The Kiss
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Sequel to 'The Kiss': Angela Petrelli organized ball with masks. Peter and Claire shared their first dance... and something more.


**Title**_: Better Than The Kiss (Sequel to 'The Kiss')_

**Author**_: ArinnaVal_

**Pairing**_: Paire (Peter/Claire)  
_

**Rated**_: M_

**Summary**_: What happens after 'The Kiss'. Angela Petrelli organizes ball with masks. Peter and Claire share their first dance... and something more._

**Beta**_: Alex_

* * *

Peter and Claire were standing by the pyre. They watched their eternal enemy turning into ashes. It was a bittersweet feeling, because he was the one who revealed their true feelings. Claire slipped her hand in her pocket and shifted nervously. They had not spoken after the kiss. It had been only few hours since that moment. However, she felt it as an eternity.

Claire looked around the faces gathered here. They all stared into the fire. They all needed to be sure that he was gone from their lives forever. However, the person that interested Claire the most was standing next to her. He had not spoken with her since they had kissed. His eyes avoided her and his attitude towards her had changed completely.

The only thing that had not changed was his overprotective feelings towards her. He was one dark shadow, following her all day. However, he was quiet.

Nathan and Angela were the other persons that were acting strange. Nathan threw her thoughtful looks all day. He had asked her if she was well right after the events, and then nothing. Angela was smiling. That was weird. She looked at her as if she knew that something had happened.

Claire looked up at Peter, but he still stared at the flames. It was almost over. There was nothing but a steaming ember. Claire could not watch anymore. Yeah, she was happy that Sylar was finally dead and gone, but the human part of her felt disgust. The smell of the burning flesh spread in the air, and she wrinkled her nose.

'Why we are still here?' She stirred in her jacket. 'It is not as if he is gonna rise from the dead!'

'It's true, but we have to make sure.' Noah placed his hand on her shoulder and Claire suppressed her sigh. She was not expecting his answer. Her look sneaked towards Peter, but his face was firm. He had not looked at her the whole evening. His hands were buried into his pockets as he stared at the smoke left from the fire. Claire shook her head.

'Well, if you are sure now, can we go?' She looked up at her adoptive father, but Noah smiled.

'Soon, Claire-bear.' He kissed the top of her head and walked towards Angela. She was standing close to Nathan few steps away. Claire could not hear them talking. Honestly, she did not care.

'I have to go too, Peter.' Claire heard Mohinder's voice and saw him shaking hands with Peter. He nodded slightly at his friend and watched him disappear into the darkness. Claire waited for Peter to turn around and look at her, but he did not do it.

'We have to talk at some point, you know that!' Her voice was quiet and full of emotion.

'There is nothing to talk about, Claire.'

Finally, his eyes met hers and Claire sank into them. Her throat suddenly went dry and Claire lost her speech. Her look fell on his lips and she swallowed hard. Now she knew what it felt like to kiss him. She had dreamed about that kiss since the moment he had saved her that first time in Odessa. It was even better.  
'Stop!' Peter hissed and his eyes narrowed dangerously against her.

'What am I doing?' Claire licked her lips and saw his look there.

'Stop with your thoughts!'

'I can't stop with my thoughts, Peter.' Claire tilted her head, but suddenly her eyes widened. 'You can hear my thoughts? You have your ability back?'

'I…' Peter mumbled but then Claire saw him looking at her and smiling bitterly. 'Forget about this, Claire.' He reached out with one hand and finally he gazed at her. Claire felt his fingers slipping over her face and her eyes closed. 'Just forget about it.'

Then it went cold. Claire knew that he was gone even before she could open her eyes. She felt the need to cry. However, she bit her lip so hard until she felt the bitter taste of blood on her tongue.

'We have to go, Claire-bear.' She felt her father's hands on her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she released one sad sigh.

'Okay.' Her head hung between her shoulders and Claire turned around to look up at her adoptive father. 'Let's go home, dad.'

'Oh no.' Noah shook his head. 'We won't go home. Not yet anyway. Angela and Nathan invited us to their masked ball tomorrow. We have to go.'

'A masked ball?' Claire frowned. 'Why?'

'They didn't say, but it's important.' Noah shrugged, but Claire felt something more hiding behind his words.

'Well, if it's important.' Claire was too tired to think about it, so she just agreed with her father.

'Come on now.' Noah smiled. 'Let's go.'

Claire yawned and followed her father to the car. Peter was watching them from a distance. He was still there, but he chose to stay away.

'You have to come tomorrow.' His brother's voice interrupted his thoughts. Peter did not look at him.

'Sure.' He nodded slightly. 'Where?'

'Ma organized a masked ball.' Nathan waited for Peter's reaction. His little brother hated those kinds of gatherings. He was not that kind of a person. Peter did not disappoint him.

'I'm sorry. I can't!'

'You owe me!' Nathan lowered his voice.

'I owe you?' Peter looked at him quizzically.

'I saw you with Claire.' Nathan studied Peter's face at that exact moment. The news hit him hard and Peter quickly turned around. Nathan could not see his eyes, but he was sure that Peter had narrowed them.

'Fine.'

The answer was quiet and barely perceptible. Nathan just nodded, knowing that Peter could not see him. However, he knew that Peter had promised and he was going to be there.

The night of the ball came quickly. The whole New York elite was there. The Petrelli Mansion was filled with people. Peter was standing at the foot of the staircase and looked around. He wore a black suit with a snow-white shirt and a black tie. His black domino contrasted with the pale skin on his face. He held one glass filled with champagne. It was his third or fourth; he did not remember.

'Is Claire ready?' Peter looked to his right and saw his mother standing there. He had to admit that his mother knew what to wear. Her dark green dress fell freely around her waist and touched the ground behind her. His dark green domino had been arranged with few black ostrich plumes.

'I haven't seen her yet.' Peter frowned at her. 'I can't believe she agreed on this circus.'

'But she is here.' Nathan 's voice echoed at his other side and Peter threw him one brief look.

'Yeah.' He took one hard sip. 'She is here. I have to go now! Excuse me!' Peter abandoned his family and sank into the sea of faces. His only thought was to hide somewhere.

The lights went down and Peter sighed. It was a tradition for the first dance of the evening to be with someone you did not know. He just tried to leave the room, when one small hand touched his shoulder.

'Excuse me.' The voice was quiet. Almost a whisper. 'Can I have this dance?'

Peter turned around with one lame excuse in his mouth, but then everything flew out of his mind. The woman in front of him looked unreal in her beauty. In the dim light of the candles, Peter could not see her face clearly. He could swear though that her hair falling over her shoulders was golden. Her half face was covered by a black domino. The small diamonds glowed on her ears. His look fell down and he was speechless. She wore a little black dress, and her smooth tanned legs grabbed his attention. His mouth went dry.

'Yes.' He heard himself answering, and took her in his arms when the music started. 'Do I know you?'

He heard her thick laugh, and her hands laced at the nape of his neck.

'I hope you do.'

There was something familiar in her voice. There was something very disturbing, in the way her small body pressed against his. When her head rested on his chest, Peter understood why. He knew her. He knew her all along.

'Why are you doing this to me, Claire?'

'I want you.' She looked up at his face.

'But we can't do anything about it!' Peter looked away. He felt her delicate hand slide down his body and rest just above his crotch. His reaction was immediate. She smiled knowingly.

'You want me too.' Claire whispered. 'I can feel it!'

'That isn't the point!' Peter hissed, but her hand still was there. The room was dark and full of people. Nobody could see them. Therefore, she continued with her tease. Her palm rubbed his hard member through the fabric of his pants. He moaned and grabbed her wrist. 'I told you to stop!'

'I don't want to!' Claire buried her face at the crook of his neck, and he felt her tongue lick the place around his pulse point.

'You want me to fuck you here?' His words had meant to scare her, but that did not happen. Her lips curled in a seductive smile and she bit his skin lightly. 'Claire!'

'Here or upstairs!' She whispered close to his ear. 'You decide!'

'It won't happen!' Peter hissed again.

'It will!' Claire caught his earlobe between her lips and then sucked it lightly. Peter groaned and Claire laughed victoriously. 'See?' She asked him.

'It's wrong!'

'I know.'

'It's screwed!'

'Mhm…' Claire leaned on his shoulder and tilted her head.

'We are related.'

'Try something new.' She whispered. 'I am tired of being alone and dreaming of you.'

'I'm your family.' Peter tried one last time.

'You kissed me, and it was the best kiss in my life!' Claire insisted and buried her her hand in his hair.

'Fuck!' He closed his eyes, trying to remember about his position in her life. It was not supposed to be like this. He took the domino off his face.

'I want you now!' Her voice was thick and filled with desire. Peter blinked at her. His eyes darkened and he pressed her close to his body. Claire closed her eyes with a painful moan, and when she opened them, they were at his room.

Peter reached and took the mask off her face. Claire stood still, just watching his actions. His hands were buried in her golden hair, and his thumbs massaged her scalp. Claire closed her eyes again. His lips touched hers, lightly at first. She moaned and parted them enough for him. His tongue dove into her mouth and Claire grabbed his jacket to stand still.

She felt his hands slide on her back, searching for the zipper. Soon her dress was lying at her feet, but Claire did not care. He stepped back and his eyes darkened seeing her only in her black underwear.

'I'm so screwed!' He hissed and knelt before her. Claire shivered when she felt his hands sliding up over her legs. 'You are scared?' His question surprised her and she looked down at him.

'No…' Claire moaned when she felt his lips on her inner thigh. It was so erotic and it was something that she had never imagined.

Peter got off and took her in his strong arms. He laid her carefully on his big bed and hovered over her. His eyes soaked in her young beauty.

'I should be strong.' He whispered when she slipped his hands under his jacket and helped her pull it off him. 'We shouldn't do this.' The same faith followed his shirt. Her fingers ran over his bare chest and he lost his final resistance.

His lips attacked hers with animalistic force. Claire purred in his mouth and her nails scratched his back. Peter groaned once again and he eagerly worked on his pants. He threw them onto the floor along with his boxers.

'I want to taste you.' She panted and pushed him onto the bed. He lay on his back and watched her placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Her lips slid down his stomach and then he realized what she meant.

'Oh fuck!' He groaned. 'Claire, you don't have to do this.'

'But I want to.' She smiled and then she took him into her wet mouth.

If she had to be honest, that was her first time doing something like this. Honestly, it was her first time ever. However, she clearly was doing something right, because she could hear his pleasurable groan.

'Damn, Claire! You're killing me!' He panted and Claire looked up at him with a light smirk. She released him for one second.

'You'll survive now.' Her answer made him groan again.

Claire lowered her head again and took the tip of his member in her soft mouth. She felt him harden under her touch and swirled her tongue around it, taking him deeper. Her hands rested on his thighs for support and she sucked him harder. Her teeth scratched him lightly as she moved up and down on his whole length.

'Claire, stop!' He hissed and buried his hands in her hair. Claire listened to him, but not before her tongue could lick it again. 'Fuck!' He panted as he pressed one hard kiss on her mouth. 'You are a vixen!'

'I'm whatever you want me to be!' Claire pressed against his body and let him undo her bra and take off her panties.

'My turn.' He growled and pushed her onto the bed. His lips touched her collarbone and then skimmed down until he reached the lowland between her young breasts. His hands covered them, teasing her erect nipples. Claire purred and squirmed under his body, but one ominous smile appeared on his face. He just had started.

His lips slipped down and his tongue left a wet mark just to her belly button. Peter placed his hands on her hips and he finally buried his head between her thighs. Claire widened her eyes when she felt his tongue skimming over her slick folds.

'Oh… fuck!' She moaned when she felt his hands opening her even more. His tongue played with her some time until he found the small spot there. She felt him hesitate for one second, but then he took her clit in his mouth, and sucked it harder. His tongue flicked over it until she thought that she was going crazy. 'Don't… stop… oh goooood!' She arched her back when she felt his two fingers diving into her. Peter stopped for one moment and he looked up at her.

'You are… a virgin?'

'It… doesn't matter!' She squirmed under his moves. 'Don't… stop!'

Feeling she was close, Peter increased the rhythm of his moves and Claire screamed when she came for the first time in her life.

'Come… here!' She grabbed his head and kissed him harder, feeling her taste on his lips. 'I want… more!'

'Claire…' Peter hesitated, but she frowned at him.

'Now!' She uttered and he slowly parted her legs again.

Claire could feel his hands grabbing her hips. Then he thrust into her with one jerk move. The pain was short, but sharp and Claire could not suppress her moan. He waited for her to adjust at the new feeling. His lips found hers and touched them softly. Finally, Claire relaxed and even felt pleasure. She rocked her body against his and Peter understood that she was ready. His moves were gentle at first. He was careful, because it was her first time and she deserved something special.

However, Claire had a different opinion. She rubbed her body against his and kissed him harder until he could not resist any more. His thrusts became faster and jerked. Her head fell on the pillow and she grabbed the sheets, trying to find some support.

'Oh… yeah… that's right… there…' Her babblings made him smile for one moment. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper. That was more he could take, but he wanted to make sure that Claire was with him. Therefore, when he felt that he was close, he slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit a few times. 'Oh… Peter!' She screamed his name and tightened around him in the moment she came. Peter followed her with a few hard thrusts and then fell over her body.

'Are you alright?' He asked her a few moments later. She was lying close to him and her breathing just calmed. Claire just buried her hands in his hair and made him look at her.

'I love you.' She whispered, with her head on his chest.

'I love you too.' He uttered and felt her smile.

'It was great.' Her lips touched his. 'It was better than the kiss.'

His laugh echoed in the room and he pulled her into his bear hug. It was better than the kiss indeed.


End file.
